


Stealing your boyfriend's clothes ( jersey edition )

by Iefe



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iefe/pseuds/Iefe
Summary: Michael's cleaning out his closet when he stumbles across some old gems.
Relationships: Michael Jordan/Scottie Pippen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Stealing your boyfriend's clothes ( jersey edition )

Michael has lived in his mansion for 19 years. It's highly customised and made to his own tastes but he's since gotten sick of it. What more, Chicago just isn't his central hub of business anymore. 

That's why he's bought a new one in north carolina and is currently packing up the endless amount of belongings that he's compiled for the past two decades.

Should he also mention that it's not just his belongings but Scottie's as well? They've been together for just about as long as the house stood so living together was natural. 

Scottie was more than excited when he expressed interest in selling the house and moving elsewhere. The man's never liked how... individualised everything was. From the 23 on the iron gate to the Jordan logo on the indoor court - Scottie found it tawdry. 

Back then, Michael disagreed. But now, he can definitely see where Scottie's coming from. Especially as it feels more like a bachelor pad than a home for a long time couple. 

So that's why Michael is in his closet - one of his many closets - sorting through all of the clothing that he never knew he owned. This particular closet is for storing the clothes that are not for daily use. A sentimental suit, a couple's halloween costume, a pair of ill-fitting dress pants and jerseys. Wait. Jerseys? Why are there basketball jerseys here? He's pretty sure he had most of his auctioned off or framed. 

Holding up the old Bulls jersey like a treasure map, he observes it and decides that it's probably from before 1997. The fabric feels brittle underneath his fingers and the name looks like it's close to peeling off. 

He puts it down and rummages through more clothes in search of another jersey. Maybe there might be one from his college days. He finds one that's in the same red colour but with a different name. It's Scottie's. Both of the jerseys are old, wrinkled and used. The numbers on the front are all but gone, lost to time and the depths of his closet, leaving only the name for identification. They have Michael feeling nostalgic. His eyes crinkle a little as he reminisces on the good ol' days. 

As he's folding up Scottie's jersey, his eyes catch a peek of blue. He tugs the garment out from the pile and narrowly avoids falling when it finally snaps out. This one's different. It's a rich blue colour with a distinctly 90s design. It's Scottie's 1994 all star jersey. He understands why this one's not been given away. It holds a special memory for Scottie. He held the all star mvp trophy in this. 

Admiring the jerseys, he realises that they're pretty large. It makes him wonder - would he still fit? His tongue swipes across his lip as he stands to remove his shirt. Plucking the red one off the floor, he puts it on and appraises himself in the mirror. 

It's not a bad fit. Even though it's been a while since his weight was 218, the top didn't feel all that restricting. He breathes in the smell of it when he hears footsteps coming. 

He panics, thinking it might be a staff who's gonna stumble in on him playing dress up. The mistrust is blown away when a familiar voice drifts across the walls.

"Michael?" 

He listens to the door of the closet open and turns. 

Scottie's looking at him with an odd look. He's thinking maybe it doesn't fit him as well as he thought or Scottie's just not used to seeing him in red again. 

"What are you wearing?" His voice sounds a little strained. 

"Can't you see Pip? My jersey. I thought I had them all framed or sold. How long has it been..." 

Scottie switches from confused to scheming as he says, " Are you sure?" 

The question startles Michael and he's caught off guard when he flips around to see in the mirror that indeed, Pippen is written boldly across his shoulders. Well. This is embarrassing. 

He manages a stuttered oh and Scottie's lumbering this way through the messy closet. 

Putting his hands on Michael's shoulders, he's peeking out from behind and looking at Michael in the mirror with a pie eating grin. 

"It looks good." His velvety voice is too close to Michael's ear. 

He can feel fingers tracing the name. 

"No wonder it fit me so well... it's your fucking jersey." Damn his lover for being just that much taller. 

Scottie's cackling as he looks straight into the reflection and meets Michael's gaze. 

Pressing a kiss to his temple, "It's a feast for the eyes." 

Michael groans and pushes Scottie's face away. Large hands move to hug his waist as he rests his chin on Michael's shoulder.

Scottie soothes down the red fabric and pinches his stomach. He jiggles the flesh mindlessly. 

"You've put on a few pounds." 

"Pip." 

"I'm not saying it in a bad way. It's kind of cute. Like a pillow. Michael Jordan - basketball legend and fluffy pillow." 

Oh my god. It's taking his entire life's worth of self restraint not to punch Scottie in the gut right now. He's delighted Scottie likes it but he might have to cut down on all the alcohol and cigars if he wants to fit into his own jersey. 

Just as he's decided to go on a diet, a warm hand grazes his stomach. Scottie's kissing on his neck as he touches Michael. There's a growing heat and it touches the limit when Scottie bites over the inconspicuous tattoo on his left breast. 

Clutching at the hand underneath the jersey, "Bed." 

"Aye, aye." 

Scottie pulls him out of the closet and towards the master bedroom. 

From the fact that the jersey's still on and Scottie has an iron grip on it, he can tell it's not coming off. 

What a nice surprise. Maybe he should clean his closet more often. 

As his back meets the bedsheets, he gets an idea.

"I wanna see you in mine next time." 

The other man merely smirks and slips his fingers under.


End file.
